


Dancing with the ZooStars

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde Friendship, Judy Hopps is still a sweetheart, Nick Wilde is a smug asshole, dance, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: When Judy Hopps first rabbit officer of the ZPD is given a chance to compete in a celebrity based TV show known as Dancing With The ZooStars, she takes the chance. Thrown into a world where winning is everything, and dancing is no longer a 'just for fun' activity, she is given a huge taste of reality. Partnered up with a cynical fox with a smug smile and a knack for annoying her, Judy learns the gist of the real world with help from huge actor Nicholas Wilde. Together, the duo experience laughter, trust, and a lot of puns. [rated E for ridiculous quips and wildehopps ships]





	1. Prologue

_**Dear Judith Hopps,** _

_**It is with our greatest pleasure, that we invite you to join us on Dancing with the ZooStars, and give you the opportunity to participate in the competition as a whole.** _

_**We see fit, that you will be a great addition to the 21st season of this show, and you along with 20 others have been chosen to be included in the series.** _

  
_**We understand if you do not wish to participate, but we truly wish that this opportunity is not thrown away, for it will be a great chance for you to not only be recognized as the being that you already are,** _

_**but by being recognized as one of our greatest additions.** _

  
_**We hope that you will come to a decision, and we will be seeing you on 5/30/17 the day of the first rehearsal. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact us:** _

  
_**dancingwiththezoostars@gmail.com** _   
_**559.2845.7223** _

 

 

 

Judy read the email over again, not believing her eyes. They wanted her to compete? Judy Hopps, the first rabbit officer of the ZPD, to participate in a TV series competition. Not just that, but a dancing competition. Judy bit her lip, in worry. Sure, this sounded great and Judy would love to participate in something so unique and grand, as this, but Judy had never been a dancer. She could climb, jump, and tackle 5000 pound rhinos but dancing, dancing she did not do. Oh c'mon Judy, this is a once and a lifetime opportunity. And besides you'll become even more known and respected, I mean sure you handled the missing mammal case by yourself all that time ago. But this, this is a real shot at being more than just a rabbit officer. Judy smiled at her decision, moving her cursor over to the reply box, she clicked it.

 

  
 **Reply: dancingwiththezoostars@gmail.com**  
  
**See you at rehearsals!**

 

  
She smiled hitting send, and then closed her laptop plopping back onto her bed. She looked to the side of her desk, where she picked up a photo of her parents. Kissing the frame, she held it to her chest.

 

  
"Don't worry guys; I'll do you guys proud."

 

 

The next morning, the rabbit awoke with a bright grin, it was only a week until Judy had rehearsals for Dancing with the ZooStars and she was excited. She hurried to get dressed, and headed to work. She was surprised to see Clawhauser wasn't at the reception desk yet, so she patiently waited humming to herself until the portly cheetah showed up.

 

  
Once he did, she was quick to greet him. She informed him of the email she had received and the cheetah responded with a loud squeal, explaining that only the BEST mammals were chosen for that show, and that for Judy that must be big. She agreed, her nerves buzzing and with a quick wave, Judy headed to the bullpen. The rabbit climbed into her chair, smiling as she awaited the Chief to hand her, the assignment for the day.

 

  
It didn't come to a surprise that the rabbit was once again, handed parking duty. But it was a surprise to most when she took the meter maid outfit and ticket writer with a bright smile. Only she was aware of the countdown she held in her head, as she attended to the meters.

 

  
_Six more days_

 

  
She told herself. The day passed by in a hitch, and when Judy made it home, she settled for watching a few videos of the past seasons Dancing with the ZooStars to get a hint of what she was dealing with. She was intrigued when she checked the program's official ZooTube that most videos were centered on a red fox and she clicked it. She watched with wide eyes as the fox moved with grace, like none she'd seen before. He seemed to connect with the dance floor, leading his partner to try and follow him, step by step. She looked to see his name, and realized it was Nicholas Wilde. She looked closer at the fox's face, and then with a jolt realized why he looked so familiar.

 

  
"Nicholas Wilde, as in the actor. He was the main lead in all the Fast and Furryious movies." Judy gasped. She calmed herself down, trying not to get too overeager and watched with more precision as the fox earned himself four tens from the judges, his partner, breathing heavily beside him, while he remained stoic.

 

 

"You've truly outdid yourself, Wilde. You moved with such grace and expertise, I truly worry for those competing against you. I really don't think anyone can top that." Bruno Ponyoli commented. Judy watched as the fox received the praise with a smug smirk, while his partner, a beautiful arctic vixen smiled nervously.

 

  
"Thanks, Bruno. Honestly wasn't all that hard, if only some others could see it as you do.” He stated. The judges smiled at him, and Judy wondered if he was smug in person as seen in the videos, or if it was all a front. She took a look at the time on her iPaw and yawned. It was already half-past one in the morning. Charging her phone, Judy changed into some pajamas before she covered herself with her duvet.

 

  
She closed her eyes, and smiled.

 

  
_Only six more days_


	2. Chapter 1 : First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas Wilde is a lot more of an ass, than Judy expected him to be

The Week passed by quickly before Judy knew it, and soon the rabbit was heading to Los Angelfish, Califurnia where the competition of DWTZ was being held. She had made sure to rent an apartment close-by in the area, seeing as the season would last a couple of months. The rabbit had of course let her boss know of her whereabouts and asked for some time off, seeing as the competition would take up most of her time, Bogo had given her the time, without a single care, assuring her that they would be fine, in the time being (she had a feeling the Chief was throwing a party, due to her absence) and that was that. Dressing casually, the doe selected a pink over the shoulder blouse, and some black jeggings. She put her phone in her pocket, and excited the apartment, making sure to put her keys in her small purse. She caught a train into the city of Skunkamento, and headed to the large auditorium where the email had instructed her to go. As soon as she entered, she was met by a polar bear, who held a clipboard and was asking to see ID; Judy pulled hers out, receiving a snort in reply, and a wave of the paw. Judy entered pass, and awed softly, at the sight of the many celebrities present for the competition. She spotted, Gazelle standing with a few tigers, she recognized as the female's background dancers, and she bit her lip, hoping to hide her excited shout she wanted to give.

 

 

She walked to stand beside a male wolf, who was polite to move over a bit, for the bunny to have room to see the large Lynx that stood at the front of the room, he offered her a paw introducing himself as Rex Barkson, and with a shake of paws, Judy could tell they would become good friends. No sooner, did everyone get situated that the lynx introduce himself.

 

  
"Hello and welcome everyone, I am Lance Wildern. I am the cast director, and seeing so, I will be choosing each and every one' of your partners. But before I do that, I would like to do a small roll-call just to see exactly how many of you showed up." The cat, pulled a clipboard out (she really didn't see him carrying it before) and began to call out names. When it came to the J's, Judy felt herself getting excited. She bounced lightly on her feet, as the lynx finally called her name. She smiled and yelled a nice "Here!" And the lynx nodded, calling out the last few names.

 

  
He soon, began to pair each of them, and as more couples were produced, Judy realized she was going to be partner-less, her heart beat fast, worrying of having to quit before she even got started. The lynx soon noticed this as well, and just as Judy was preparing to run off in embarrassment, for having to quit so soon, a figure sided up next to her, making the lynx blink as well as the bunny, before he announced them partners.

 

  
"Uh... alright. Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps." He said. Judy gulped, after hearing the name, and she hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of the fox. She turned to hold her paw out, and the fox faced her with a smirk.

 

  
"Hi, I'm J-"

 

  
"I know fluff. The lynx just stated your name less than a second ago." He cut her off smugly, and the rabbit pulled back with a squeak of both embarrassment and shock at the nickname he gave her.

 

 

"Um, right. So thanks for offering to be my partner, I was afraid I'd have to go home." She said. The fox chuckled lowly, giving her a pitiful and smug smile.

 

  
"Of course fluff, I love helping out damsels in distress, and occasional dumb bunnies who travel into places where they clearly don't belong." He shrugged casually, and Judy gaped at him with shock. She felt her fists clenching, and she glared at him.

 

  
"Excuse me?! I am not a dumb bunny. I scored top of my class at-" The fox didn't bother to listen to her, heading over to the corner where they were set to practice.

 

  
"Wha-? Grr." Judy gave a huff, and followed after the fox, standing a good distance and crossing her arms to show she was angry. She couldn't believe the nerve of that fox, and the fact that she had thought they could become friends. Fat chance, that was now.

 

  
A paw tapping her shoulder, had her snapping out of her thoughts and back into reality, as she turned to face the fox who'd touched her. "C'mon fluff, we've been given the key to our dance rooms. Now let's see what it is, I need to teach you." He said. The bunny grumbled, but followed after the canine, watching as he walked with superiority as if everyone he'd passed was supposed to bow before him. She hated it. The fox opened a room door, with the keys and paw and flicked on the light, Judy found herself entranced by the huge room, and the smooth floors, and she grinned running a paw over the bar set by the mirror, for balancing and stretching practices. She set her bag down, and looked to the fox for instruction.

 

  
"Alright, so let's see what you got, carrots." The fox said, clasping his paws, and heading over to the wall opposite side of the rabbit, to supervise her. She ignored him, heading to the other wall and standing a few steps ahead of it; she closed her eyes and thought back to the dancing she'd done when she was back in bunnyburrow, on the school's dance squad. With a smile she felt herself relax, blocking out anyone and anything, including the smug ass of a fox standing in the corner watching her right now.

 

  
She felt her legs tingle from excitement and she began to dance, using the steps she'd used from her routine that won back at home. One, two, three, twirl. Five, six, seven, stomp. She felt nothing more than relaxed as she counted, and resituated the steps bit by bit in her head, having her feet follow the movement, when she was done she opened her eyes. She expected to see the smug fox, gaping, but instead was met with an unimpressed stare, holding a bit of amusement.

 

  
"So judging from that performance, we got a lot of work to do carrots. But don't worry with help from a stud like myself; you'll get the hang of it in no time." He said.

 

  
The rabbit started to tap her foot, in anger as the fox turned back to situate himself, his stance powerful and he knew it.

 

  
She could only sigh, as she realized this was only the beginning, it was going to be a long week.


End file.
